Chained Together
by asa-senpai
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to the team, Sakura finds out, the only way to save the real him is by saving his worst enemy. In their mission Sakura gets chained to Itachi. Knowing the reasons of Itachi's actions Sakura finds herself in front of a two baths way
1. Chapter 1

Chained Together.

Chapter One : Old friend ,New enemy.

Disclaimer : this disclaimer is for all the next chapters, so I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fiction ,I only hope so.

It all started when team 7,which includes Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto with Kakashi, as their leader , had a mission to get the Golden Key back to Konoha, and of course after Sasuke's betrayal ,then return ,they couldn't fully trust him ,so Tsunade asked Sakura to keep an eye on him ,not like she needed to ask , so all the teammates where jumping from tree to tree in total silence.

Then Kakashi finally said "we should take a break for the rest of the night cause we've been traveling since yesterday's morning " the three ninja nodded in agreement . Then they started to have their diner when just at that moment Sasuke snapped yelling "will you stop looking at me like that I didn't come back to Konoha to be spied on " looking directly at Sakura , she calmly said "then why did you come back ? " Sasuke frowned and said "you are still annoying " and returned to his meal , Naruto tried to make it easier for Sakura and said " but not as annoying as me " , why in the hell did I just say that ? Naruto was thinking in his head ,with a fake smile on his face , Sakura looked away and said "I'm finished eating I'll be taking a walk in forest ,where they have been resting, if anyone needs me " then she quietly left them.

After a half an hour of walking and crying ,Sakura was on her way back to her team when she heard the most terrifying voice saying " what does that golden key do anyway? so Pein- sama would give this mission to us " ,she thought it would be one of the Akatsuki members or one of their enemies ,so she kept quiet and hid behind a tree , then she saw two guys heading towards the place where her team were , wearing the Akatsuki cloak ,so she realized that they were Akatsuki.

After a while of following them ,they almost reached her team ,so she yelled "Akatsuki is here ".

The two Akatsuki members turned at her ,while Naruto , Sasuke , Kakashi jumped out of their places ,and ran towards Sakura's screaming voice ,to see one of the Akatsuki covering Sakura's mouth ,and holding both of her hands behind her back ,as the other was pointing a long sword to her nick.

At that moment Sasuke know it was his brother ,who had Sakura's mouth covered with his hand, but he couldn't care less about Sakura ,when he noticed him.

Kakashi then realized something ,and said it loud "you must be heading to get the Golden Key then , isn't that right Uchiha Itachi ?" after it was known who he was ,he raised his hat , then Kisame did the same.

Sasuke couldn't bear to see his brother's face ,so he ran towards him ,with his sword draft and pointed at Itachi ,even though Sakura was in front of Itachi.

Naruto yelled at once " Sasuke stop " but as always he didn't listen.

Luckily Itachi managed to push Sakura out of the way ,and he jumped to a tree ,that was behind him, while Kisame jumped behind Sasuke , and hit him on his back with his sword ,which now means Sasuke has no chakra anymore ,so he fell on the ground not moving ,Sakura hurried to help him ,but she was stopped by Itachi's voice saying "are you really going to help him ,after he was going to kill you ,just to get to me ? " with the coldest voice she's ever heard ,Sakura looked to the ground ,thinking about it ,but was interrupted by Kakashi yelling ,telling her to not listen to Itachi ,she nodded, went to Sasuke's side ,and begin healing him ,but she know that Itachi was right ,and that Sasuke didn't care about her ,so why would she care about him ?, Sasuke now was unconscious to what was going to happen.

Naruto widened his eyes when he heard Kisame say "I guess we'll have to bring back a present for Pain-sama , and it's going to be a nine tail demon " Kakashi was going to attack Kisame ,but he couldn't feel his legs ,or his entire body ,after he noticed that the whole world was red ,Itachi has used his Sharingin on Kakashi, now the situation was bad for team 7, Kakashi and Sasuke were useless now , Sakura was using most of her Chakra on Sasuke ,and Naruto was shocked by all of this ,and he wasn't moving at all.

But when Kisame moved one foot towards Naruto ,Sakura stopped healing Sasuke ,and jumped towards Itachi ,who was unaware of her plan, she pulled a long silver thin chain , she tied it around her wrist ,and managed somehow to do the same with Itachi's wrist.

Itachi was giving her an `ARE YOU SOME KIND OF an IDEAT` look ,as he tried to pull the chain out of his wrist ,but he couldn't no matter how much he tried, Kisame tried to break it with his sword ,but he couldn't either ,even his sharp teeth didn't work ,then Itachi looked at Sakura blankly and said "what's the meaning of this. "

She was too afraid to answer ,especially that now they are standing on the ground ,with Kisame looking weirdly at her , Kakashi woke up from his nightmare ,stood up and said "it's the Fourth's chain " and continued as he took a deep breath "it won't break until you understand the …." he stopped ,knowing it was wrong to say the next words.

Kisame then said "understand what ? " but he got no answer ,then he said "well, we'll have to kill this pink haired girl and it'll break itself " Sakura closed her eyes shut ,READY TO DIE ,but she opened them in surprise ,when Itachi said "but if she died I would die with her " Kisame stopped his sword from hitting her weak ,tired body ,she now was surprised on how calmly he said it like his life didn't mean that much to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Bad choice, Good decision.

After minutes of looking for an answer for this problem, Itachi finally said "we'll have to take her with us."

Sakura angrily objected "I am not going anywhere with you two."

Itachi replied, while looking coldly into her face "Then what do you think we should do?"

A blond lady answered from behind them "I think YOU should come with us."

They all turned to see Tsunade with a wide smile on her face, and a huge number of ninjas behind her. Kisame tried to run, but they easily caught him, on the other hand Itachi did nothing, knowing it would be useless.

They took the two prisoners to Konoha. Then they brought Itachi and Sakura to Tsunade's office, as they discussed the proper place to keep Itachi prisoned in, because they couldn't put him in the jail like Kisame.

Tsunade said to Sakura "I told you not to use it, unless it was a time of need."

Sakura defended herself, explaining that it was a time of need situation.

So Tsunade had no choice, but to let Itachi stay with Sakura, till they figure out how to break this chain, under the surveillance of the ANBU of course.

Sakura know what a bad choice she made, when she noticed that they were taking the attention of all the people in the streets, because of Itachi's outfit. Sakura was embarrassed, she never liked that kind of attention, it was the kind of attention she gets when she punches Naruto in the middle of the street, so she asked Itachi "Would you mind if I bought you a new clothes, cause we don't need to get any more attention." As she blushed lightly, Itachi looked at her and said "New clothes won't hurt." Then after looking at Sakura's face he asked "But why do you have that expression on your face?" without any emotions on his face, he honestly didn't know what it was, which only made Sakura blush even deeper, then she looked at the ground and asked "W-what expression?"

Itachi know she did not want to tell him, so he stop asking her.

They got inside a cloth shop, Sakura looked around to find anything that will suit a cold hearted guy like him, while Itachi was getting annoyed.

Sakura bought him a new jeans, and a black shirt, which he didn't like. But he had to wear, because he didn't see anything better than it, and because it would be best if he didn't start making troubles about clothes. The ANBU, whoever, were watching him carefully.

When Sakura looked at Itachi's new look, she blushed and looked down to hide it. "Stop that he is a criminal, I can't blush because of a criminal," she thought in her head, but was interrupted by Itachi asking her "do these clothes suit me?" looking directly at Sakura, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Sakura only nodded her head, then he looked at the window of the shop, and he saw a group of girls looking at him through it, with their eyes shaped like pink hearts, so he gave them the cutest smirk ever, most of the girls fainted of noise bleed, Sakura looked at them and only giggled to herself.

Though the ANBU thought he used his sharingan on them, so they rushed to the shop trying to attack him, Sakura yelled at once saying "NO, stop, he hadn't done anything." Standing in front of him, with her arms raised to protect him. Itachi, howsoever did nothing, like usual. But he looked at Sakura, with confusion, he didn't understand why would she do that for him.

The ANBU listened to Sakura, and got out of the shop, leaving only smoke behind them.

After a few minutes from buying the clothes for Itachi, and getting out of the shop, Itachi asked her, putting his hands in his pockets "Why have you defended me?"

Sakura looked at him with a rather embarrassed look, and said "It's my job to protect people." and added while smiling "besides if they had hurt you, I would've been hurt as well …you know...because of the chain." She explained.

Itachi's lips slightly moved like he was hiding a smile, and nodded knowing she used the chain as an excuse for her action.

When they got to Sakura's house, Naruto was already there waiting for them, he was angry enough that Itachi was chained with the only girl he ever treasured, and now he saw Itachi's good-looking outfit, even he noticed that, and that got him angrier. Naruto said "You're late."

Sakura replied "We had a little accident at the clothes shop."

"Accident?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, but nothing to worry about, Naruto." Sakura said, as she opened the door of her house, and they all went in.

"So you went shopping with HIM?" Naruto whispered to her.

"No, it's just that all the people were looking at him because of his Akatsuki's clothes," She explained "So I decided that he needs a new outfit."

"Great, now, he looks just like any other guy in Konoha."

"No, he is definitely not." Sakura whispered with a smile on her face.

"He's not?" Naruto asked after hearing that.

"No, there is no other guy in Konoha who is chained to a girl, for life." she laughed, knowing that it is not what she had in mind.

Itachi was troubled by the idea ~ for life ~.

The door was knocked, Naruto opened it, to see shizune breathing hardly, like she was running all the way to Sakura's house.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I found the answer for your problem, Sakura-chan." shizune said while evening her breaths.

"What?" Sakura asked. Itachi said "Finally, it took you long enough." Then shizune stated "I said I found an answer for Sakura's problem, not yours." looking irritated at him, then continued "This potion will make both of your chakra disappear for a week or so, but there will be enough chakra for you to live like normal people. Which will get the ANBUs out of your leads." Sakura thought that if their chakra disappeared, ANBU will not be following them anymore, it would be nice not to have to look over your shoulders all the time, but Itachi didn't like it "No," he said "I'll be like a fly on a spider's net, if I am without my chakra."

No one spoke after hearing that answer, thinking what he has said was right, the ANBU would attack him the first minute they know he is powerless.

Sakura said "Well, I think we'll have to talk about that tomorrow, cause it's 1:54 am now, and I'd better go to sleep" shizune nodded, and so did Naruto. But before Naruto got out of the house, he said "Be careful, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and smiled.

The house was empty now, only Sakura and Itachi were standing in the door way, then Sakura asked "Do you want to go to sleep?" Itachi looked at her and said "Where should I sleep?" Sakura know that meant yes, so she got upstairs and opened the door of her bedroom, with Itachi following her footsteps, and said "Here." Itachi looked at her with frown on his face when he noticed there is only one bed in the room, then she said "On the floor." The frown on his face was gone now, Sakura opened her closet, and tried to pull a mattress from it. But it was hard, cause she only had one hand to use, and because Itachi was far from her, other hand was unable to help, but then she felt a warm, strong hands, taking the mattress from her hand and pulling it out of the closet, she turned, and said "Thank you." Itachi only asked "Where do you want me to put it?" She pointed to a spot near the bed. And after a while, they both were in their beds, well Sakura was in her bed and Itachi was on his rough mattress, and they both were looking to the wall above them.

Sakura rolled over and looked down at Itachi, who was resting on the floor, and asked "Is it hard to be alone all the time?"

Itachi moved his eyes to her, with a cold look he said "Not if you got used to it."

"So are you used to it?" She asked.

"Yes." He was not in the mood for chatting with a Konoha nin, when has he ever was.

"But how can a person get used to it?" she continued her questions.

"By being alone for a long time?" Was his brief answer.

"How can you live alone, I mean you must need, at least, the help of a one person in your life." She didn't remember that the person she is questioning is the cold Uchiha heir, who killed his whole clan for no good reason.

"I don't need help." He stated.

"Everyone needs help." She refused to admit his answer.

"Help is given to the week people, who can't do things by their selves, and I am not one of those." He explained.

"But if that is true, then why does all Konoha's teams contain three people?" She argued.

"Why do you think Konoha is weak then?" He was getting tired and annoyed by her questions so he decided to hit a nerve by his, more of a statement , question.

"Konoha is not weak, even Akatsuki couldn't break into it." Sakura defended, with a hard tone, then she calmed herself down and continued asking "Didn't you have teammates when you were a ninja?"

"No, I always worked alone." He answered.

"Didn't you have friends?" she wasn't going to stop asking till he stops her.

"I had a friend, but I killed him with the rest of my clan." He answered while giving her the most terrifying gaze.

Sakura couldn't be more afraid of him, at this moment, so she rolled over to the other side giving him her back, and started to feel sorry for him.

…

(AFTER THREE HOURS OF SLEEPING).

Sakura woke up because of a nightmare, to see Itachi looking at the full moon from her window. She got up, and looked at the clock. "It's still night." Itachi said, though he was looking at the other way, from her, Sakura asked with a sleeping tone "Why are you still awake?"

He answered "I couldn't sleep."

She opened her mouth to talk, but Itachi spoke before her "I can't sleep when someone is looking at me."

Sakura blushed and said "I was sleeping, I wasn't looking at you." with anger in her voice, then he turned his head towards her, and said "Who said it was you who were looking at me?" And he gave her a small evil smirk, it wasn't shown on his face but Sakura noticed the move of his mouth.

Sakura blushed so red, that he thought she was choking on something, she felt so embarrassed by this situation. Then she held her head in her hands trying to see if she was hot (sick hot not that other hot) cause she felt like burning from inside, when she got her head up, Itachi was closer to her, he was looking at her, confused of what she just did, then he asked "Are you sick?" Sakura pulled herself backwards and said "I am fine," with a suspicious look on her face. Itachi noticed that look, he had seen it many times but this time he knew that this girl won't ran away like the others, she was annoyingly stubborn.

Authors note :

Hi, again, so I just wanted to say:

the chain is a very extended one, it's like two meters long chain. It's not a police, short chain. Just to make things in this story clear for you and others if you didn't understand something please ask.

BTW I need someone to beta my story so is anyone interested?

Next Chapter preview,

A breakfast that destroys faiths, ANBUs attacking their target, sharingan eyes bleeding, a house burning in black fire, two unconscious bodies fall down the bridge, a vision from the past, a call for help, Sai comes to save the day.

I hope all that got you excited, so please R&R, and most importantly enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

This is the longest chapter, I guess, I'll ever write. I hope you like it, cause it sure took me a lot of time. So enjoy, Read& Review.

Chapter three: Strong will, Weak form.

(NEXT DAY).

Sakura woke up on the sound of the birds singing outside the window, she looked at the clock beside her bed, it was 9:04 am. She wondered what a weird dream she had yesterday, her head hurt every time she tried to remember, then she tried to get up but she couldn't. The chain pulled her back into the bed. When she looked at her hand, she realize that it wasn't a dream and that it was a reality, then a big frown came to her face.

She turned around to the other side of the bed to look at the only thing that will convince her it was a reality, and she saw it chained to her own hand, she saw Itachi.

She checked if Itachi was awake but he was still sleeping, or at least that what she thought, his eyes were steadily shut. It was the first time she sees him this peacefully, he wasn't making even the slightest little sound, he was just sleeping like a normal person.

Itachi opened his eyes at the second he felt her looking at him, he looked at Sakura blankly, sat up on his mattress, then he narrowed his eyes on her. Sakura felt threatened by his look, she didn't know what she did to deserve it, so she cheerfully said "Good morning." Trying to ease the situation. Itachi didn't return her greeting, he only asked her "Why were you looking at me like that?" Sakura blushed greatly, and murmured trying to answer "I….wasn't…I…..am …I….didn't…I mean…." Itachi only became more annoyed by her uncompleted sentences, he stopped her by returning her greeting "Good morning."  
>He was relieved that she finally stopped talking, and that she got her sense back then she started smiling at him, he looked away from her happy bright smiling face, confused.<p>

He has just insulted her ,because when you interrupted someone talking it counts an insult to him/her, and now she awards him with a smile? 'What's up with her?' He thought to himself.

Itachi curiously asked her "What happened to you yesterday? Were you sick?" Sakura responded with a voice that barely left her throat "I had a bad dream and when I woke up you were…..," "I was awake, so that was a surprise to you, right?" Itachi interrupted then he continued "So that dream was the reason why you were red and hot?" That wasn't why Sakura was red and hot at all, however, she answered "Yes, that is exactly what happened."

Because she couldn't tell an s-ranked criminal that she thought he was cute in the moonlight. Neither could Itachi understand the actions this pink haired girl.

Itachi noticed no lies in her answer, because part of it was true. She really had a bad dream, so she drew the nicest smile on her lips, which made Itachi turn his face just to see it not that he liked it but he wanted to make sure there isn't something behind it.

After she made the breakfast, Itachi following behind her everywhere she moved, they sat down next to each other on the table and ate their breakfast soundlessly for like ten minutes, or at least Sakura did.

While Sakura was watching her food and eating it. Itachi was watching her, confused (he seemed to be having that expression more often, after meeting Sakura) and worried. All the girls he met in his life, either were afraid of his cold dark unemotional look, or were astonished and amazed by it. None were like Sakura, she was, in a way, not like the other girls. She looked at him like if he was a normal person.

What really confused him is that even though he is a criminal, and she knows it, she didn't show him hate, she was smiling at him most of the time, like if he was one of her friends. She even asked him what he wanted for breakfast. He didn't see any look of hatred towards him from her, all he saw was an innocent, pure and a nice person, the kind of person he never thought existed anymore, he didn't like it, he didn't believe there would be a people like her in this world.

She was either a really stupid, fast trusting person. Or a very good lying, deceiving one (but that was unlikely cause he is Itachi, he would've noticed if she was lying or deceiving him, I mean he is the master of deceiving).

This girl proved, in one day, that the only thing he had faith in was wrong, he used to believe that "Nobody is innocent, and everybody is looking only for their best interest." But what would be her interest in being nice to him?

Sakura noticed that Itachi was looking at her thoughtfully and that he hasn't touched his food yet, though she would've asked him about that look, she only smiled at him politely instead and said "Is my cooking that bad?"

Itachi woke up from his thinking world and answered her emotionlessly "No, I'm just not hungry." But that wasn't the reason, he couldn't trust this smiling girl, she might have poisoned the food, Sakura frowned to his response and stated "You were on a mission yesterday, got into a battle with my team, and then you got captured by your enemy, and you are not hungry?" Sakura couldn't believe that the persona sitting next to her is most undetectable liar in Konoha. Itachi was really hungry, not like he would admit it, and the food really smelled nice but "How should I know if my food is poisoned or not?" He asked her looking for the slightest sign of guilt, to conform his concern.

Sakura wasn't guilty, she was surprised by that question but then, again, she smiled lightly at him and said, while raising the chain up so he can see it, "Because if you died, even if it was from food poisoning, I'd die with you, Itachi-kun." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she let the last word go off her mouth, why would she add 'kun' to his name? He isn't her friend, she didn't know him.

Itachi's expression wasn't shown obvious on his face, he was surprised of being called 'Itachi-kun' but he didn't show it. He hated this girl for disturbing his life pattern. Sakura, somehow, didn't notice the look he was giving her. He was getting tired of her smiles, they were so effective on him, for some reason. This girl ,he decided, is a threat to him, she was a bad influence on him. Itachi looked away from her before any other smiles get out of her face. He has to get himself out of this problem.

Unexpectedly, the door was knocked and Sakura stood up from her chair to open it. But Itachi's senses yelled 'danger'. His hand caught her wrist stopping her from moving, she looked at him trying to find a reason for his action. He had a serious look on his face and that made her wonder.

Suddenly, Itachi triggered his sharingan, to see if there is any chakra around the house. To his surprise, he noticed that the house had explosive tags in every meter of it, his eyes widened. Sakura felt worried when she saw his eyes turn from untainted black to pure terrifying red. Sharingan, she realized. And she became more worried when he tightened his grip around her wrist.

He would easily escape them but what about her. He never had a person to care about in a long time, he never cared about another person's safety in the battle, but this time it was different.

The door was knocked again, harder this time, but Itachi wouldn't let her go open it. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked in concern "Don't move." Was Itachi's whispering command, Itachi then pulled her behind him as he stood up, and started walking fast, to find a way out of this trouble. He got up the stairs and pulled Sakura, who was now confused and scared, she didn't understand what was happening so she said "Itachi-kun wha…." Then suddenly….

*BOOM.*

The first explosion was at the front door, and Itachi could hear footsteps getting inside the house, hurrying. Sakura held Itachi's arm with her other hand after she realized what's happening, Itachi turned his face to his side to look down at her, cause she was shorter than him, she was scared, and a little blushed too, but mostly scared. Her eyes were shut when she asked "what's going on ?" in a rather panicked voice. Itachi's answer was "They're coming after me." Sakura opened her eyes wide and said "Who are (they)?"

Itachi answered "Your own people," with his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

Sakura let go of Itachi's arm and got her wrist free, she just stood still surprised that it might really be the ANBU who is doing this. Itachi stopped walking and turned to her saying "We don't have time for this, we have to leave now." Sakura was hiding her eyes, when she said "THEY are not from Konoha. THEY can't be." Itachi then know that she was not going to move till they reach them, only to prove to him that THEY are not from Konoha. Itachi was not ready to bet his life on it. He did the only thing he thought was going to save them. He went to Sakura, took her head in his hands, and looked her straight in the eye and then he said "I will get us out of this house even if I had to force you." Sakura knew that he'll use his eyes on her.

Itachi used his chakra to take the energy from her body, Sakura's eyes widened and look directly at his dim eyes.

Sakura fainted of energy drain, then he looked at Sakura's Emerald shining eyes, and as he expected, she fainted in his arms.

Now the ANBUs were behind him, he used his sharingan's black fire to block them for a while, and jumped out of the window covering Sakura's body with his own, to protect her from the broken glass.

Itachi landed on the ground lightly, and the broken glass pieces, cutting throw his back. He started running in the streets of Konoha holding Sakura in his arms, followed by the ANBUs. Everyone's eyes were on him, all the people in the streets thought, after seeing him with his scratched head band, holding the unconscious Sakura in his arms, and being followed by the ANBUs. That it was a big disaster and that Itachi is kidnapping Sakura. The whole way he was running, no one offered help, they just looked at him with fear and anger, and went inside their houses. But one woman, a girl more like it, saw him with Sakura and yelled "HELP." She was Ino, Sakura's friend, just getting inside her flower store. She thought of Itachi like everyone else did. The ANBUs heard her screams and came immediately to her spot, surrounding Itachi. He had already used his sharingan once before and it was not the best for him to use it again so he decided to just give up, they weren't planning on killing him, he realized, they didn't use weapons on him. If they were planning to attack him, they would have tried to, at least, stop his movement. But he looked at Sakura in his arms, she was so calm. Then he remembered the fear and concern she showed for her life, in her eyes. He never had that before.

He smiled lightly then he closed his eyes and after a second he opened them, showing his sharingan which compelled all the people, around him and for a very far distance, to drop unconscious. His sharingan eyes began to bleed, and his sight was weak and fussy, his whole body was screaming from the pain he felt. But he, somehow, managed to control the pain and he walked out of the village for a merely short distance. The ANBUs were still on his tracks. Then he reached the timber bridge, that was hanging by a few ropes. Itachi wasn't planning on crossing it, but the ANBU followed them fast, so he ran as fast as he could on that bridge, he felt wood breaking under his feet. Now the ANBUs were on the other side of the bridge incapable to cross. Itachi was almost there, on the other side of the bridge, but a strong sharp pain went through his body, convincing him to fainted on the bridge,(I mean, come on, he hadn't got any sleep and he was hungry and tired besides he used his sharingan too much).  
>The ANBUs couldn't cross that old, weak bridge. Because Itachi made enough damage by crossing it holding Sakura. While the two of them, Itachi and Sakura, were unconscious on the other side, the ANBU cut the thin ropes, that were holding the bridge. And the whole bridge fell down. Taking Itachi's collapsed body and the unconscious Sakura with it, to the far river below them.<p>

Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi bleeding from everywhere she could see, she also noticed that the blood, coming from his wound, was dropping up. That meant they were falling, and with her fast thinking, she held Itachi's hand and grabbed on some rocks on the cliff. She was barely hanging, with Itachi's weight and hers depending on her small hand. It was like a vision from the past, when she had to catch Sasuke from falling. Itachi was even heavier than Sasuke. Though She's stronger now but she wasn't that strong. Sakura called Itachi trying to wake him up "Itachi-kun ,Itachi-kun wake up." He did not respond. She looked on the other side to see the ANBUs staring at them, waiting for them to fall. With a look that said 'HE HAS TO DIE EVEN IF YOU HAD TO DIED WITH HIM'. Clearly they wanted to kill Itachi, but they wanted it to look like an accident. Cause Tsunade would never forgive them, if they had killed her best student. Sakura then noticed that a strange looking ANBU just arrived, he took his mask off, surprised, she recognized him as Sai, her teammate.

Sai was yelling at the other ANBUs, the second he saw Sakura, ordering them to help her, since he was the leader, they had to obey so they all hurried to help her and Itachi, after listening to the new orders.

Sakura's hand was badly hurt she looked angrily, after they got on the safe ground, at the ANBU and shouted "What in the hell were you trying to do?" Sai looked at her, like he always does, in his teasing look and said in his mischievous tone "He is a criminal."

Sakura then raised the chain, for the second time in this hour, and said "I'm still chained to him, if you had killed him I would have die with him." She was tired of repeating this sentence, everyone just forgot about the chain like if it isn't there. Well, it is there and it is long enough for a bat to see it.

Sakura then felt a shouting pain in her body ,the same pain as Itachi's. Because she was too stunned and surprised, at the situation, before to notice it her mind blocked it, but now that she was save the chain transformed the pain to her body.

The whole world was becoming darker, the picture in her eyes rotated, her head became heavier, Sakura fainted next to Itachi's peaceful body, hearing Sai's unclear voice saying "Sakura-chan are you ok?"

Another Author's note:

So the next chapter is going to take a while, and it might be short. But I'll work hard on it, you have my promise on that :D. And as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, all the reviews are appreciated, and if you found something is missing in my fiction don't hesitate to tell me :3.


End file.
